<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdy by zephyrcat3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958572">Birdy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3'>zephyrcat3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garden of Fireflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Muteness, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu reveals his wings to Alex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsukashii/Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garden of Fireflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birdy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex didn’t know what Natsu had planned, but he made sure to make it on time. He knocked on the door twice before Natsu opened it. He wore a Neko shirt with some sweatpants and looked like he just took a nap. Alex didn’t mind though.</p><p>“Afternoon, Natsu!” He greeted. Natsu gave a small wave in return. Alex walked in and sat beside him on the couch.</p><p>“So..you said that there was something you wanted to show me,” He said. “Is it important?” Natsu nodded, suddenly becoming hesitant and shy.</p><p>“Is it something bad?” He asked. Natsu shook his head. His cheeks became dark with blush.</p><p>“Is it because you like guys?” He guessed. Natsu shook his head again. He gave a look at the stairs before looking back at him.</p><p>“Is it..something upstairs?” He quizzed. Natsu nodded and walked to the staircase, motioning him to follow. Together, they walked up to Natsu’s room.</p><p>“Ok. We made it,” He spoke. “What do you wanna show me?” Natsu shook his head and sat on his bed.</p><p>“It isn’t something you want me to find,” He said. “Is it..something you wanted to show me?”</p><p>Natsu nodded and sighed before hopping off his bed. He seemed scared, terrified even. He’s kept this secret from him for such a long time. He didn’t know what he’d do if he showed him.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be scared. You can trust me,” He reassured. “Whatever it is, I’ll still like you no matter what.”</p><p>Feeling better from his comforting words, he found pride in himself and unfurled his majestic, fudge-brown wings. They reached up past his elbows and was soft to the touch. They seemed a bit big on him, but they fit him perfectly. Alex was in awe at the sight. He knew that Natsu wasn’t human, but he never knew that he had wings.</p><p>“Natsu, they’re beautiful!” He gushed, smiling from ear to ear. Natsu smiled and shyly rubbed his arm.</p><p>“Why didn’t you show them to me before? Were you scared?” He inquired. Natsu gave a soft, somber sigh and nodded.</p><p>“Natsu, you know I’d never hate you for something as beautiful as this,” He comforted. “You shouldn’t be scared to show your wings, especially to me. Your wings are a gift, and you shouldn’t be afraid of hiding them. And besides, if anyone makes fun of you for em, I’ll tell em off and beat em up!”</p><p>Natsu couldn’t find the words to express his gratitude. Instead, he glomped Alex in a hug and happily flapped his wings. No one’s ever told him this before. Now that he knew the truth, he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“I imagine this happens every time you’re happy, right?” Alex queried. Natsu nodded and gave a small peep.</p><p>“Do you know how to fly with them?” He inquired. He felt Natsu nod again.</p><p>“..Can you show me?” He requested. Natsu nodded, pulling away and sprinting towards the door. He motioned him to follow. Together, they headed up to the attic where they climbed up to the roof. The sky was an innocent blue and painted with white, fluffy clouds. Alex and Natsu looked out at the horizon for a moment. After some time, Natsu sat beside Alex, shyly wrapping a wing around him.</p><p>“Awhh, I love you too, firefly,” He crooned, returning the hug. “Say, weren’t you gonna fly?”</p><p>Natsu nodded, standing up and spreading both his wings. With one swift flap, he became airborne. Alex looked on in awe as Natsu flew majestically through the air. After a few minutes of flying, he came back down to the roof.</p><p>“Natsu, that was exquisite!” Alex praised, wrapping him in a hug. Natsu returned the favor promptly. </p><p>“You truly are a rare beauty,” He complimented. Natsu blushed and softly punched his shoulder. They spent some time on the roof together before heading back inside.</p><p>“What do you wanna do now?” Alex queried. Natsu motioned a spoon mixing some sort of dessert mix.</p><p>“You want to..make a dessert?” He guessed. Natsu shook his head and motioned eating something off of a spoon.</p><p>“You wanna make a snack?” He inquired. Natsu nodded and skipped into the kitchen. Alex gave a soft smile and followed him. They made brownie mugs for them to enjoy while they watched a movie in pajamas. After a while, they ended up in Natsu’s bed in fluffy onesies watching Howl’s Moving Castle. Natsu wrapped a wing around Alex, keeping him close and comfortable.</p><p>“May I touch your wings?” Alex quizzed. Natsu nodded and lazily opened his other wing. Alex softly petted the boy’s wing. It was soft and downy like a bed of cloud and feathers. “They’re so soft. Almost like a cloud.”</p><p>Natsu gave a soft breath and leaned into his touch. Soon enough, he dozed off in his arms via his gentle wing massage. Alex smiled and sleepily chuckled, giving his wing a soft pet.</p><p>“I love you, firefly,” He cooed, letting out a soft yawn before falling sleep himself amidst a bed of soft, downy feathers. Natsu gave a low purr, almost as if to say “I love you, too.” At that moment, to them, the world seemed like a distant dream amongst their own. They were happy together, and no one, not even death itself could separate them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>